Welcome To The World
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Connect 3 are new to the school and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella are sure to make them feel welcome. What happens when romance earths and secrets are un-told. What will happen to all the friendships? Read and Review. x The character Alex is Selena Gomez
1. Prologue

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella rule the school.

_"Shut up!" ... silence._

When Connect 3 arrive, they join their group.

_"Hey Guys"_

_"Hey"_

They soon become 'The 6'.

_"It's because were 6 best friends"_

_"Oh!"_

Mitchie, Ella and Caitlyn are soon known all over the world.

_"Connect 3's new BFF's"_

When C3 find out that Mitchie and her best friend Alex are waiting until their 18 to get signed will things heat up between the three girls.

_"So are you just going to leave us now?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"So your going to stay with us instead of going on tour with Connect 3 with Alex?"_

_"I didn't say that!"_

When Nate and Caitlyn start a relationship and it goes public a certain someone get's annoyed.

_"Mitchie you know I like Nate! Split them up!"_

_"I can't do that Alex she's my best friend!"_

Alex ruins it all.

_"Mitchie she split us up! It's your fault! She's your friend!"_

_"I dont control her Caity!"_

Caitlyn doesn't talk to Mitchie or Ella and especially not Nate.

_"Caitlyn?!"_

When Mitchie finds that Ella took Caitlyn's side ... she starts changing.

_"I'm on your side Caitlyn. Mitchie should never have introduced Alex to Nate. She had no right!"_

Mitchie was really upset so went to the C3 household.

_"Hi Nate is Shane here?"_

_"Erm ..."_

_"I hear him. He's in his room. Thanks"_

_"Wait ..."_

When Mitchie finds something she doesn't want to see ...

_"What the hell?!"_

_"Mitchie wait!"_

She changes completely.

_"Move out the way bitch"_

_"Mitchie it's me Ella!"_

_"Yeah, like I said ... move out the way. Bitch"_

Will her friends save her before she goes to far.

_"You know I'm so sick of everyone! Why is it always my fault!?"_

She goes missing.

_"Mitchie Torres has gone missing and no-one know's where. I think the fact that everyone close to her has been betraying her doesn't help"_

Her friends try to find her.

_"MITCHIE!"_

But is it to late?

_"Mitchie. Were so sorry!"_

Mitchie comes back but things aren't right.

_"Why the hell is Sarah in our group and why the hell is it now 'The 11?"_

_"Well ..."_

_"Argh! I'm soo out!"_

Mitchie finds another girl.

_"Hey I'm Bella and this is my best friend Kaley"_

_"Hey. Do you wanna rule the school with me?"_

_"YEAH!"_

Mitchie doesn't talk to her old friends until they do everything to get her back.

_"What's this?"_

_"Mitchie, we're soo sorry! Please come back! We need number 6"_

_"What?! What happened to the 11?"_

_"It's gone"_

Mitchie goes back to them but Bella and Kaley aren't happy.

_"So your dumping us?"_

_"Yep"_

On Mitchie's 18th Birthday her and Alex get signed and C3 ask's them to be their opening act.

_"Will you?"_

_"Of course!"_

Caitlyn and Ella are crying as Mitchie tells them.

_"You are leaving us! We've been together since we were two!"_

_"Guys your coming with me!!"_

_"What?!"_

Alex and Caitlyn wern't happy but Mitchie was determined to make it work.

_"Alex. Nate likes Caity not you. Get over it! Please!"_

_"No Mitchie. I'm out"_

Alex leaves and Mitchie is left by herself.

_"I cant believe she gave up on our dream!"_

_"It'll be ok"_

_"Will you help me?"_

Mitchie becomes a single act with Caity and Ella as her back up. They sing with her all the time and soon become a HUGE hit.

_"It's Mitchie Torres!"_

_"And ... Caitlyn and Ella!"_

Alex try's to come back.

_"I made a mistake"_

_"Yeah. But isn't it funny how you come back when I'm already a hit and with my two real best friends"_

_"What! No!"_

Alex proves to Mitchie that she wants to come back and they become a huge hit again along with Caity and Ella even though Alex isn't who she says she is when she starts revealing everything that goes on between the group.

_"What the hell? Why are my secret's all over the internet!"_

_"What?! Mine are there to!"_

But what happens when a new girl comes to town and sides with Alex unknowingly. Will she ruin it for Mitchie and the girls and win Connect 3's hearts and take all their hard earned fans or will the fans see her true side ... wait to find out!


	2. Introduction's

Hey guys.

This is my new fan-fiction about Camp Rock. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock I only own this plot.

Summary: Connect 3 are new to the school and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella are sure to make them feel welcome. What happens when romance earths and secrets are un-told. What will happen to all the friendships? Read and Review. x

Oh and as a hint it's a lot better to listen to the song - When I grow up by The PussyCat Dolls when it comes in the story because you can imagine how they would walk to the sound of the music. Trust me it makes it a whole lot better!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was a really windy morning and Mitchie Torres was walking along the road on the way to school after an awful nights sleep.

There was a vibration in her pocket and she yawned as she reached into her black prada bag and pulled out her black iphone.

She looked at her display of the picture of her and her singing partner/best friend Alex when they went to the dolphin park.

_Hey M._

_Are you looking forward to going back to school?! _

_Aha loser. _

_See you at practice on Friday!_

_Have fun._

_Luvya A. x_

Mitchie laughed as she opened up another message to reply. Alex was her singing partner and one of her three best friends that she has known since she was 2 years old. They used to sing to each other all the time and when they were 11 they created a singing band. Mitchie and Alex. The world famous super star teen sensation. Well not yet. There parents wont let them get signed until their 18 years old although they send out lots of CD's and have thousand's of video's of them on YouTube singing together. They already have manager's they just have to wait two more years.

Alex doesn't go to a public school like Mitchie does because her parents wont let her. She gets home schooled and she always makes fun of Mitchie because Mitchie does have to go to school. Kingston High School in Malibu, California to be precise.

_Hey A._

_No not really but it shouldn't be too bad._

_I'm not a loser coz I bet I get a better education than miss stuck up home schooled over there._

_Yeah you will. Cant wait._

_I will. You to!_

_Luvya back, M. x_

She smiled to herself as she slid away her iphone back into her bag but as she looked up a huge brick building dampened the mood. She sighed as different memories flooded back to her. Some happy. Some sad.

She stopped outside and looked as she saw a huge round up of girls in the parking lot and a limo in the middle of it. All the girls were screaming and Mitchie sighed again as she pulled out her phone again. She dialed #1 and waited for it to ring.

"Hey Mitch. Are you nearly here?" Her best friend Caitlyn asked from the other end of the phone.

"Yep I'm outside now. What's all the screaming about?" She asked as she continued to walk past all of the screaming girls.

"What screaming girls?"

Mitchie laughed as she held up her phone to the girls as she jogged past them.

"Those one's Cait. Did you not notice them before?"

"Oh right yeah. Well there waiting for some famous new students to arrive but they don't know that there not actually in the limo"

"Ehmagawd! Are you serious! Aha. I'm officially in the building. See ya in homeroom"

Mitchie hung up the phone and opened up the second lot of double doors. She walked in and closed them behind her.

"Morning Mitchie" The receptionist smiled and she smiled back politely.

"Morning"

She continued on walking until she came to her locker. #1. The most important number in the world to her. Mainly because her birthday's on the 1st and it's her lucky number but because she is number 1.

She opened up her door and pulled her history book and math book out of her bag and placed them neatly on her book shelf. She smiled at herself in the mirror before turning and slamming her door shut. She smiled as she scared the little boy standing next to her following her with a camera.

"What do you want Timmy?" Mitchie asked already annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want to take lots of photo's of you before you become famous"

"As much as that flatter's me. You annoy me very very much so please go away unless you want your head shoved down a toilet" She threatened and he stopped before running the other way.

Mitchie isn't a horrible person. She is actually very nice and kind but when people cross her she can turn into a huge bitch and lets just say you don't want to be on the recieveing side of her.

She strutted down the hall way until she arrived at her homeroom. Room 447.

She slammed open the door and walked to the back where she slumped down next to her two best friends - Caitlyn and Ella.

"Hey girls" She smiled as she gently placed her prada bag on the desk.

"Hey M. Found out who the famous new students are yet?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie frowned.

"No. But I'm sure we'll find out soon. What's up with Els?" Mitchie asked as she frowned again once she saw Ella sitting with her head in her hands as she massaged her temples.

"She had a really bad nights sleep and feels ill"

"Ehmagawd! I had the worst night sleep ever aswell! Although I feel alright. Do you think theres a bug going round? If so - were out!" Mitchie cried as she looked at discust at near enough everything around her.

"Eww. Me 2" Ella cried as she jumped up.

Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed at her as the rest of homeroom piled in and slumped at their desks. One girl named Sarah walked up and stopped in front of Mitchie's desk.

"Erm ... Mitchie?" She asked silently.

"Yep"

"Do you know who the new students are?" All of the girls stopped what they were doing and looked up eagerly awaiting the anwser.

"Maybe" She replied smiling before waving goodbye at Sarah.

Sarah squealed knowing that if Mitchie liked them then they had to be good.

"Do you know who they are?" Caitlyn and Ella whispered to her and Mitchie smirked.

"Well no but they dont need to know that"

Caitlyn and Ella lent back in their chairs smiling and high fived each other.

"Class quieten down please! We have an assembly now which is very important so please make your way down to the main hall" Their home room teacher Mrs Lint said before walking away carrying a huge pile of books.

"Do you think they'll introduce the new kids?" Ella whispered as she linked arms with Mitchie and walked down to the main hall.

"I hope so. I want to know who they are" Caitlyn asked as she linked arms with Mitchie on the opposite side.

They all stopped.

"What?" Ella asked.

"Come on Ella. We do this everytime we enter the main hall. What song are we doing this time Mitchie?"

"Erm ... When I grow up? Pussy Cat Dolls?" Mitchie asked, thinking of the top of her head.

"Perfect!" Ella squealed as she let her hands drop and loosen up by her sides.

They waited until the doors had closed and everyone was in and then Mitchie started humming.

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous _

_I wanna be a star _

_I wanna be in movies_

Caitlyn and Ella soon joined in and they slammed open the door.

They strutted down the isle, boys whistling and girls gasping, as they smiled and kept their eyes focused on the front. Their hips swayed as their feet went in a perfect line and their hair blew back with the speed they were walking. The isle was long to walk down so they could walk at a reasonable pace.

They smiled as they arrived at their seats on the front row and turned to their year. They smiled again before blowing them kisses and laughing as howling began.

"Thank you for joining us girls" The head Mrs Kyle laughed. She loved the girls and thought they kept her young. They didn't but it's OK to let people dream.

They smiled up at her as they took their seats crossing their legs as they sat.

"Good work girls" Mitchie whispered and clutched hands with her two girls. They smiled and then payed attention to the front.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Wo" Nate muttered to himself as he patted his older brother Shane on the back as they all watched the three girls walk down the isle of the main hall.

"Who are they?" Shane gasped as the girls strutted and the wolf whistles loudened.

"I'm guessing their the rulers of the school" Jason anwsered and Shane and Nate looked at him suprised that he managed to catch on.

"Wow Jase. You think?" Nate asked sarcastically and Jason smiled at him before wacking him on the head. "Ow"

They watched in awe as the girls turned and blew kisses to the audience.

Nate had his eye on Caitlyn. Shane had his eye on Mitchie and Jason had his eye on Ella.

They all smiled as they waited for their introduction.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mitchie was looking around the stage when she saw three moving shadows from the side lines.

She nudged Ella and Caitlyn and pointed discreetly to the side lines where three boyish figures moved around hitting each other playfully.

They looked at each and squealed. Mrs Kyle looked at them confused and they stood up and turned to everyone.

"Connect 3!" They screamed and suddenly all the girls where up and out of their seats jumping up and down while all the guys looked sad. Suddenly there were more gorgeus guys in the school.

Mrs Kyle laughed as she held her ears as the continuous screaming pierced her ears.

"Thank you girls. I don't know how you knew that but please welcome Connect 3!"

The screaming got louder if possible and out ran Shane, Nate and Jason laughing as they passed the annoyed looking teachers.

"Hey guys" Shane roared into the audience and the girls ran towards the front of the stage as they started trying to climb up onto the guys.

The teachers ran forwards attempting to block them but they couldn't. Caitlyn and Mitchie sighed as they stood on their chairs. They turned and signalled to all the guys to wolf whistle.

They did and the loudness of it all caused all the girls to stop and look at them.

"Shut up and return to your seats" Mitchie ordered and the girls started running backwards in silence.

Everyone sat back down and Connect 3 looked at the girls. They were definately the leaders.

The hall soon became silent.

"Yes thank you girls. Now we all know that Connect 3 are our new students we want you to make them feel welcome and not shred them to pieces. We all know you love them -"

"NO" One of the guys shouted.

Connect 3 looked hurt and Caitlyn and Ella stood up and walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar and whispering something to him before they dropped him on the floor and returned to their seats while everyone laughed at him.

"But you have to treat them like normal people" Mrs Kyle finished before dissmissing herself and everyone else.

No-one moved until Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella were in position.

They smiled up at the boys before turning and strutting back out of the hall, slamming open the doors on the way.

"Well girls. That went well. We soo rule" Mitchie congratulated them all before they returned to their homeroom.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

There you go!

Chapter 1.

In the next chapter the girls will meet Connect 3!

Did you like it? Do you want me to continue?

P.S. It will get better!

Luvya x E x


	3. New Friendships

Hey Guys,

Sorry I havent updated in ages ... This story isn't very good because it's kind of a filler. I want them to be best friends but I have to have some sort of inbetween chapter where they get to talk etc. and this is it. So ... please keep reading because it will get better ... I promise.

Please review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own CR.

Thank you to:

: You really made my night! You are amazing and you really made me smile - I cant believe you write like 40 something stories ...un-believably! Thank you! xoxo

Sk8ergrl700: Thank you so much for adding me on story alert!

FoReVeR RaNdoM: Thank you for adding me on story alert and for your totally awsome message ... you made me smile! :D xoxo

Tayaboo72: Thank you for adding my story to your favourite story list! :D xoxo

.Rockstarx: Thank you for adding me to Author Alert, Story Alert and Favourite Story ... Means a lot! :D

JoannaCamilley: Thank you so much for giving me a review and for adding me on story alert! It means something! :D xoxo

P.S. If you added me on an alert ... maybe next time could I have a review to? Thank you :D

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mitchie and the girls were the first to leave the hall but the last to arrive in homeroom. They strutted in and the room fell silent. Mitchie turned and looked at Mrs. Lint, she was grinning and Mitchie smiled slightly before turning and bumping into Caitlyn and Ella.

"Why did you stop?" Mitchie hissed and Ella turned and pointed at the two empty desks at the back of the class with the names - Shane Grey and Nate Grey written on them.

Mitchie smiled as she grabbed their shoulders with her manicured hands and sighed.

"Girls, your acting like little fan girls ... please dont because your totally embarressing us! Please get a grip!" She squeezed tightly on their shoulders before realesing them and pushing past them and sitting at her desk. They joined her shortly after and all the comotion had ended. The one question that everyone wanted to know however was where were Shane and Nate?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Shane where is room 447?!" Nate cried as they wandered down all the corridors trying to find their homeroom. Every now and then they would see a gang of fan girls and they would have to run away. They were now tired and just wanted the safety of their homeroom.

"I dont know! I've been here as long as you ya know!" He yelled back at his brother.

"Argh!"

They stomped off down the corridor desperately looking for a wooden door with #447 written on it in big black letters.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella had settled down and were now getting on with their own business while all other girls waited for Shane and Nate to arrive. Mitchie was lying upside down on her desk with her iphone up in front of her. Caitlyn and Ella occassionally gave her glares inbetween reading the latest update of 'Sugar'.

"Mitchie, why do you have to sit upside down?" Mrs. Lint asked her and Mitchie looked up.

"Oh, well you get better reception. I'm on a video call that's why. Is there a problem?" She asked sweetly and Mrs. Lint laughed.

"No. I - I guess I just wondered" She smiled before walking back to her desk.

Mitchie looked away confused before returning to her video call with her other best friend Alex.

"I cant believe her father blamed her for her mother's murder!" Ella cried and Caitlyn nodded.

"Given"

Mitchie stopped her video call and stood up off her desk. She shook her hair out and played with it at the roots, her manicure showing through. She smiled before turning and looking at the door. She heard a click and in walked Shane and Nate Grey.

She smiled sweetly at them before sitting down and nudging Caity and Ella.

"Bingo!" Ella cried before standing up and waving. They didn't see her though and everyone laughed.

"Ella! Stop it!" Mitchie cried before she looked up at Mrs. Lint pointing in her direction. She smiled before standing up and walking to the front of the class.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mitchie this is Shane and Nate. I want you to look after them on their first week of school OK?"

"Course. Nice to meet you!" She grinned before walking back to her desk occassionally looking to make sure they were following. She winked at Ella and Caity and they put on their sweetest smiles.

"Here are your seats" She pointed and they nodded sitting down.

The door burst open and in ran Timmy. He started taking photo's of Mitchie and the guys.

She sighed.

"Timmy. What. Are you doing!?"

"Taking photo's. I told you your going to be famous for your -"

"Shush! Cya later Timmy!" She said pushing him away gently.

She smiled at them.

"Ok, so what do you guys have first? Your lucky because we actually only have one lesson and then we go home"

"Really? That's awsome. Oh well we have IT?" Nate said handing Mitchie his schedule.

"Oh yeah ... you have that with us!" She laughed and they smiled.

"You have a cute laugh" Shane muttered and everyone stopped and looked at him. He smiled nervously. "Oops"

Mitchie burst out laughing and soon everyone was joining in, even the rest of the class. Once the laughter had died down Ella spoke up - "I really dont want IT! How discusting, touching a keyboard someone else has touched!"

"Point!" Mitchie agreed and Shane and Nate looked at each other in confusion.

The bell rung and Mitchie and the girls stood up. "Come on then. We need to get there quickly. It's on the other side of the school and as long as your with us no fan girls will come up to you" Caitlyn explained as she started walking towards the door.

"She's right!" Ella nodded and followed her.

"Come on then. Bye Mrs. Lint"

They walked out of homeroom and down the corridor. The girls were right - no-one even looked at them. Shane and Nate were bang in the middle of Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella and that put everyone else off all together.

They arrived at a blue door.

"This is it!" Caitlyn cried sarcastically.

"Yay!"

They walked in and smiled .... An hour of IT. Not too bad!

"Oh and ... we'll meet with Jason at the front gates and walk together. Loveyazz Bye!" Mitchie smiled before walking off and down into a different part of the room. There were computers, laptops and all sorts of other gadgets dotted around and Shane and Nate nodded before walking off to the teacher.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

There you go!

Sorry that it's short and hasn't got anything fun in it - but the next chapter will be a lot better - I promise. This was just a filler!

Please review!

xoxo. E


	4. Discovery's

Hey guys,

I decided to update this chapter pretty quickly because I was having a writing must. I only got one review on the last chapter so please give me more because 4 isnt that great a number so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own CR.

FoReVeR RaNdoM: Thank you SO much!! Your review really made me smile! Thank you SO SO much!! :D

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_They walked in and smiled .... An hour of IT. Not too bad!_

_"Oh and ... we'll meet with Jason at the front gates and walk together. Loveyazz Bye!" Mitchie smiled before walking off and down into a different part of the room. There were computers, laptops and all sorts of other gadgets dotted around and Shane and Nate nodded before walking off to the teacher._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was now 11am and Mitchie was officially bored. She was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom to Ella and Caitlyn and was not even close to Shane or Nate. They all got moved apart because apparently they were 'distracting' the class. I mean come on ... they were only playing really loud music and singing along to it before dancing on the chairs. It wasn't that bad, was it?

Mitchie sighed as she clicked on the mouse with her manicured hand. She stopped and looked up at the small white clock on the wall and smirked. She clicked 'log off' and smiled. She grabbed her phone and text Alex.

_Hey Girl ... _

_I'm out now! Soo boring!! :D_

_xoxo M_

She slipped her phone away into her bag and stood up. She walked over to the door.

"Excuse me Miss Torres where do you think your going?" The teacher asked harshly.

"Well ... " She started before pointing up at the bell above the door and just at that moment it rang. Everyone sat there shocked at how she had realised it was time to go and the teacher laughed sarcastically.

"Go then!"

Mitchie smiled before walking out of the classroom and off down the corridor. She had to hand in her Math homework to Mr. Catt before she could go home.

"Where's she going?" Nate asked and Ella stopped and turned around.

"We just have a few things to sort out before we go ... like M said ... we'll meet you at the front entrance. Bye!" She chirped before walking off in the opposite direction to Mitchie.

"Oh I've just got to go to my locker ... I'll see you in a min!" Caitlyn smiled before jogging off down another corridor.

"Ok then. To the entrance!" Shane cheered and Nate laughed before they walked off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Thank you for handing this in to me Mitchie. You still up for the big talent competiton?" Mr. Catt asked.

"Of course ... I think were practicing tonight actually after my recording session with Alex. I have to go meet Shane and that so I'll see you later!" She smiled before turning and grabbing the door handle.

"Wait ..." She turned around and stared at him, waiting for him to speak, "Dont use them Mitchie or you'll loose them" He sighed before turning back to his books.

"Ok?"

She walked out of the door confused. What was he talking about?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

5 minutes had passed and now all were at the front entrance including Jason.

"Hey guys. We ready to go then?" Mitchie asked as she walked up behind them.

"Yep"

"OK so where do you guys live then?"

"Down Pembroke Street"

"So do I!" Mitchie cheered before walking off in front of them and pulling out her phone where she saw '1 new message'.

_Hey..._

_Aha ... loser. You have such a boring day. I've already started warming up vocally for tonight,_

_Cya loser xoxo A_

Mithcie rolled her eyes before turning to see Shane standing next to her.

"Erm .. they've both gone off into pairs so I thought I'd walk with you. Is that OK?"

Sha laughed. "Of course ... you are my friend you know"

He laughed before turning to see a whole lane of papparazzi.

"Back way it is then!" Ella moaned and they all looked at her.

"Great!" Mitchie sighed before turning back.

"Why is that bad?" Jason asked and Ella smiled up at him.

"Because it's basically a little muddy lane round the back of the school that leads you out onto Pembroke Street. We created it when we were little and didnt mind getting muddy. It's a good path but not when it's muddy. No-one knows about it except us"

"That's awsome! I wanna see it!" Shane cheered before walking off in front before he stopped abrubtly and turned back around. "I dont know where I'm going" He laughed before he walked back again and stood next to Mitchie.

She laughed.

Ella walked off in front with Caitlyn and Jason and Nate followed.

"You know that we can just call a car?" Shane asked and Mitchie nodded.

"That seems like a good idea. It can drop us off when we get out of the school and then we can all walk again. I dont like cars" Mitchie nodded and Shane laughed.

"You dont like cars?"

"Well no ... I'm not really a good traveller so I prefer to avoid feeling sick at all costs" She laughed and he nodded.

"Smart"

Mitchie pulled out her phone and dialed #1.

"What are you doing?" Shane whispered.

"Well we dont want one of your cars with 'Connect 3' written across it. If you have one of those you might as well just walk" She explained before turning away from him.

"Hello, yes, I need a car to come and pick me up. Thanks Dorota"

She hung up the phone and turned back to Shane. "Shall we call them back or let them get muddy"

"Call them back. Nate's wearing my shoes!"

Shane pulled out his phone and called Nate's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate. Mitchie called a car and it's going to drop us off a street away from school so we can all walk together again. Come back"

"Ok Shane. Were coming!"

Shane hung up and Mitchie laughed as she heard a frustrated scream. "Ella" She mumbled.

Ella stomped out from behind the tree covered in mud as she stomped her way over to Mitchie and Shane. Shane was laughing and out ran Caitlyn, Jason and Nate.

"Why didnt you tell us your plan earlier!! I've totally ruined my new shoes!" Ella cried and Mitchie laughed.

"Erm ... well you all walked off before we thought of the plan"

Just as Ella was about to blow a car pulled up and Mitchie recognised the number plate - T89 124.

She smiled.

"OK so ... wait ... if you guys just go in the car and get dropped off at Penny Lane then we can walk together. We'll meet you there!" Mitchie smiled before grabbing Caitlyn and Ella and pulling them off.

"I am not walking in public with shoes like this!" Ella stopped.

"Oh please ... if you wear shoes like that then tomorrow all girls will be wearing them. You make trends Ella" Mitchie assured before pulling them out of the school.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella were waiting on the corner of Penny Lane watching as the papparazzi's cars blocked the whole road. The police were trying to get them to move and many had already been arrested. Mitchie laughed as one fell over and dropped his camera.

"Oo I bet that's going to cost a lot of money!" Mitchie laughed as she high-fived Caitlyn and Ella smiled.

"Hey ... how about we have a bit of fun?" Caitlyn asked and Mitchie and Ella smirked.

"What do you have in mind?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shane, Nate and Jason pulled up at Penny Lane but noticed the girls wernt there.

"She did say Penny Lane right?" Jason asked and Shane nodded.

"Yep"

Shane's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out and opened up the message.

_Hey it's M._

_Were gonna be a bit late. The paths were all blocked by papparazzi._

_Bye xoxo_

Shane smiled.

"Mitchie said she's going to be a bit late cause the papparazzi blocked her - wait ... how did she get my number?"

"I dont think that's true. If the papparrazzi were in the way they would have just pushed through them" Nate explained and Shane nodded.

"I agree"

"Well all we can do is wait"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Excuse me? Who are you looking for?" Mitchie asked the papparazzi sweetly.

"Connect 3"

"Why? They dont even go to this school ... look!" Mitchie laughed showing him the paper that had a headline regarding C3.

_C3 joined Headbourgh High School today!_

The papparazzi muttered to themselves before they all ran off in the direction of Headbourgh High School.

"How long do you think it will take them to realise that it's not a real school and that there going to be following the signs into the muddy field full of cows?" Caitlyn asked and Ella and Mitchie burst out laughing.

"Hopefully never!"

Mitchie turned.

"OK ... let's do ... Taylor Swift, Should have said no" Mitchie smiled and they all smiled.

They linked arms and started strutting to their little voices singing.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

They strutted towards Penny Lane where they saw the same car that took the boys waiting there with it's engine turned off.

They smiled as they continued to walk towards the car with the song being played over and over again in their minds.

They stopped as the car doors opened and out popped Shane, Nate and Jason.

"What took you so long and how did you get my number?" Shane asked suddenly and Mitchie looked at him. She saw anger in his eyes but she wiped it off.

"I got your number from a fan who said they stole your phone in IT. And I told you that the paths were all blocked!" Mitchie explained before rolling her eyes and walking off. Caitlyn and Ella followed her and Nate, Jason and Shane ran to catch up with the quickness of their pace.

"Sorry I panicked" Shane apoligised to Mitchie and she smiled.

"No problemo"

They were walking for about 10 minutes, laughing with each other and listening to each other's music. They were now walking down Pembroke Street and Mitchie was walking with Shane, Nate and Jason because Ella and Caitlyn turned off at the street just gone.

"So which one of these houses is yours?" She asked as she walked in the middle of them.

"That one dead in the middle on the right" Jason answered as he smiled.

"Aww I love that house. The lady was really weird though!" Mitchie mumbled and Shane agreed.

"She was. So what ones yours?" He asked as he smiled at her. She stopped outside the biggest mansion on the street.

It had a large white gate with plants all around it and the house was buzzing with life. There were horses out on the front yawn and their was all sorts of noise coming from the open windows. There was cute little post box and Mitchie opened it and pulled out three letters.

"This one!" She held up her hand and their mouths dropped.

"Seriously! Wow! This house is amazing!" Jason cried as he ran his hand along the white gate.

"Yep. I love it. Anyway ... I better go ... maybe next time you can come in. I'll see you at school in two days" Mitchie grinned as she turned and pushed button #1.

"Erm ... why two days?"

"We have Wednesday off" She laughed before turning to see the gates open. "Bye!"

"Bye"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

There you go!

It is still the beginning of the story so I understand that it's not very good but it will get better ... I promise.

Please review because I've so far got 4 reviews and as much as that makes me happy it's really not a good number! Please review and atleast make it to 10?

xoxo E


	5. Recording's

_Hey guys,_

_I am so sorry about not updating this story sooner. Real life is very hectic you know. Besides, I got up at 6am yesterday and went to sleep at 3am. That's nearly 24 hours awake! I find that very cool! Anyway, on to the story._

_Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, I don't want to have to explain this everytime._

* * *

_"She was. So what ones yours?" He asked as he smiled at her. She stopped outside the biggest mansion on the street._

_It had a large white gate with plants all around it and the house was buzzing with life. There were horses out on the front yawn and their was all sorts of noise coming from the open windows. There was cute little post box and Mitchie opened it and pulled out three letters._

_"This one!" She held up her hand and their mouths dropped._

_"Seriously! Wow! This house is amazing!" Jason cried as he ran his hand along the white gate._

_"Yep. I love it. Anyway ... I better go ... maybe next time you can come in. I'll see you at school in two days" Mitchie grinned as she turned and pushed button #1._

_"Erm ... why two days?"_

_"We have Wednesday off" She laughed before turning to see the gates open. "Bye!"_

_"Bye"_

* * *

As Mitchie walked up the large path to her grand house the horses started galloping around in the field.

"Could you meet a girl more glamourous?" Shane asked as she shook his hair about. This was something he only does when he likes someone.

"No. And you like her. You're hair shaking" Nate pointed out and Shane stopped abruptly.

"Whatever"

The boys continued walking, until they crossed the road and went into their new house.

* * *

As Mitchie walked up into her elegant and extreme bedroom she opened up the double doors to her walk in wardrobe and dropped her school clothes to the floor.

"Dorota! Washing!" She called out and within minutes their house cleaner/wife Dorota had come in and taken all the dirty clothes that were on the floor out. They have to be washed every single day or Mitchie refuses to wear them.

She pulled out her iphone that was sitting neatly in her prada school bag that was resting on the big bubble chair.

_Hey fat loser,_

_What are you wearing sexi? I'm totally lost._

_=s_

_Luvyazzz, M xx_

She chucked her phone on the seat and walked around her wardrobe, clicking the buttons that allowed the racks of clothes, shoes and accessories to come out, giving Mitchie more of a choice of what she wants to wear.

_Hey loser,_

_I'm not telling you freak! You'll copy coz you aint got no mind of ya own. Think dumbass._

_Luvyazz, A xx_

Mitchie chucked her phone down. You may think that Alex and Mitchie are being really mean to each other but what they say, they never see as personal. It just doesn't work like that. They need things to be exciting. Or they get bored.

As Mitchie chose a small black mini skirt with heels and a crop top she grabbed her black prada bag, that goes with everything, and walked out of her room. She stopped at the top of the stairs as she waited for the lift to take her back down to the ground level.

"Dorota! I'm going to the studio! Love you!" She called as she walked out of the room and jumped in the limo awaiting her outside.

* * *

As she was travelling to the studio she saw the papparrazzi coming out of the small track that her, Caitlyn and Ella set up and she burst out laughing before pulling out her phone.

She double dialed and had a three way with both girls.

"Hey bitches!" Mitchie greeted. "You'll never guess, I'm going to the studio and I saw the papp's coming out of the track. They are damn covered in mud, it's hilar!" She laughed and both girls burst out laughing before hanging up. Mitchie hung up and ran into the studio. She met Alex waiting in the porch and they greeted each other with air kisses as usual.

"Mwah, Mwah."

"What's up bitch?" Alex asked as they walked into the studio.

"I'm bezzies with Connect 3!" She laughed and Alex stopped, staring at her. She loved them.

"No way?!"

"Yep, that's what you get for going to public school biatch!! Haha, now who's the loser!"

They laughed at each other and the details were given.

"Let's sing baby!"

* * *

The next day Mitchie woke up at 7.00am. She knew it was her day off but she can't stand lay ins. Beside's she needs to look beautiful and to do that she needs to have amazing looks, hair, make up and nails. It was a must.

_Heyy loser,_

_Have fun at school!! Your soo boring!_

_Our songs sounded wicked!_

_Luvv, A xx_

Mitchie smirked as she opened up her second message to reply.

_Hey dumbass,_

_Wednesday is my day off idiot!! Have fun at home SCHOOL._

_Yeah, they did!_

_Luuurrvevv, M xx_

After sending the message she walked into her bathroom.

This was going to be a fun day ...

* * *

_Hey, there you go!!_

_Thank you soo much for reading this story and please review. As writers yourself you must know how annoying it is when people don't review. Give me something please ..._

_This is a short filler chapter, just explaining what was happening between Alex and Mitchie at the studio. It's getting better, I promise. =) _

_Eloise, xx_


	6. Sister's

Hey guys,

_Sorry about the long update again. Life is pretty hectic and I have around 7 other Camp Rock stories on the go! Please go and check them out, you may be surprised and actually like them._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! Gosh ..._**

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

_Mitchie smirked as she opened up her second message to reply._

_Hey dumb-ass,_

_Wednesday is my day off idiot!! Have fun at home SCHOOL._

_Yeah, they did!_

_Luuurrvevv, M xx_

_After sending the message she walked into her bathroom._

_This was going to be a fun day ..._

* * *

Walking into her bathroom she could already smell the hot breakfast cooking downstairs in the kitchen. Her tummy grumbled and she looked at it disapprovingly. "So impatient" She groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're looking mighty fine today, skin is looking gorgeous. Maybe a little top up on the tan though" She concluded before turning and jumping in the shower. The warm water ran over her body and she smiled. She washed, lathered and rinsed her hair with her designer products that kept her looking this good. She loved showers. She had sometimes taken 45 minute showers before because she loved how they felt and she loved the water.

Stepping out of her shower, she grabbed the thin silky bathrobe on the back of her door before pressing a small buzzer next to the hairdryer on the wall.

"Dorota, send up Kailey - Hair and make up must right now" She ordered before she grabbed her phone and then returned to the bathroom, sitting on her dressing chair, looking in the mirror. The time was 7.30am. All of her friends would still be in bed right now, along with many people all over the world. That's how she loved it.

As Kaley walked into her room, Mitchie closed her eyes and let her work her magic. She was a professional hair and make up artist and Mitchie used her nearly all the time to make sure she looked up to perfection. Exactly one hour later and Mitchie looked stunning. Her long brunette hair was styled into perfection, neat wavy curves ending at her middle back. Her make up was very natural but made her look so beautiful. You could see her mother in her any day. She had all of her aspects.

* * *

Half an hour later Mitchie had dressed, accessorised and eaten a granola bar. She was now ready to go. It was now 9am and Mitchie was heading downstairs in the lift. She was about to call Shane but decided against it. He's a boy, he's probably still asleep.

"Dorota, I'm going out now. Tell dad I've gone. Love you" She bellowed as she walked to the front door.

"Miss Mitchie, your father is waiting for you in the breakfast hall. You have no breakfast and have not eaten. Bad for you" Dorota explained in her funny little accent.

"Yes, well tell him, he should have spoke to me before, I've been up since 7. I'll talk later. Bye" She called before exiting the house and taking a 5 minute stroll down to the front gate. Checking the box for any mail she closed the gate behind her and was about to set off on her journey. She was planning on spending the day at the spa but something changed her mind. In the Gray household she saw that the family was already up.

The mother was out in the front yard, pruning her plants, a small and young toddler watching her as he sat on the grass next to the large Labrador keeping watch. She could see over on the driveway the father was cleaning and attending to his car, probably ready to take someone out on taxi service. As Mitchie hid, slightly behind a tree she watched as a young girl, around her age, walked out in riding gear. She had cream jodhpurs, black leather boots, a shirt, and a crop. She was carrying her hat and she set off, after kissing her mother, father and little brother goodbye. She walked across the road and Mitchie pulled out her phone, to look like she was waiting for someone.

She stopped outside Mitchie's fence and peeked through a hole in the hedge to see the horses.

"They're beautiful aren't they" Mitchie asked. "Do you own a horse?"

The young pretty girl turned to Mitchie and smiled, obviously a little spooked by her presence. "Er, yes, they are beautiful and yes I do. I keep her in the local field and we rent out our stables. Me and mom normally both ride, today it's just me. Do you own your own?" The girl asked.

"Er, you could say that. That's my house in there. All those horses used to belong to my mother until she passed away, they were passed down to me and I care for them with the grooms and my father. We used to ride all the time, not so much anymore" She explained.

"You own _all _of those horses?"

"Yep. All 10 of them. They mean something special to me, that I'll explain later. What's your name?"

"Brittany. Brittany Gray. I'm sister and twin to the Gray brothers. You might know them?" She asked, smirking.

"Yep. I became friends with them yesterday. They are famous you know" She laughed. "Look, why don't you pop round this evening for a chat? I'd love to get to know you better. Maybe we could even talk about you moving your horses into my yard for free? It's probably a lot better for them, with all our facilities and grooms and it's less than 2 minutes away" Mitchie exclaimed.

"I'd love to. I might have to come with one of my brothers though, mom won't let me go by myself"

"That's cool! Bring whoever you want babe. I'll see you later, love ya!" She called before walking off down the street.

Picking up her phone and dialing speed dial she waited for her best friend Alex to answer the phone.

"Hey sexy bitch, hows home school? I just bumped into Brittany Gray, the sister and twin of Nate Gray and his brothers. She's coming round with _a brother _tonight. She has a horse, I said she could keep it at my yard. I'm getting closer to them baby. I hope she brings Shane, I really like him. I gotta go, incoming! Loveyouuuu. Mwah" She hung up the phone and turned to the person standing in front of her.

"Hey"

* * *

_There you go, the next chapter into my little story. What did you think??_

_What is Mitchie playing at? What will happen when they visit the house? What brother will Brittany bring with her? ... The stories going slowly at the moment. But I didn't really have anything for Mitchie to do today so I needed to fill it in. More drama in the next chapter._

**_Review please ... :)_**

_Eloise xx_


	7. Dinners

_Hey,_

_I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated this story since forever! It's been so hectic and it just seems like I have no inspiration, but after having re-read this story I decided to update for you :)_

_I hope you enjoy it :D_

_Love you, _

_Eloise xx_

_

* * *

__Picking up her phone and dialing speed dial she waited for her best friend Alex to answer the phone._

_"Hey sexy bitch, hows home school? I just bumped into Brittany Gray, the sister and twin of Nate Gray and his brothers. She's coming round with a brother tonight. She has a horse, I said she could keep it at my yard. I'm getting closer to them baby. I hope she brings Shane, I really like him. I gotta go, incoming! Loveyouuuu. Mwah" She hung up the phone and turned to the person standing in front of her._

_"Hey"_

_

* * *

_

"Hey" Mitchie said, turning around smiling. She slipped her phone away in her pocket and looked up at the tall man in front of her.

"Hey, what're you doing up? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" Shane smirked, looking her up and down.

Giggling she turned and started walking away. She does have her little tricks that make the guys yearn for her.

"I get up at the same time every day - when I'm at home and today is no exception. Why are you up? Don't you need your beauty sleep pop star" She smirked, winking at him before turning the corner. He continued to follow her; hot on her heels.

"Fair do's. I'm a morning person, hate lie-ins" He confessed and she smiled.

"Ah, so we do have something in common" She laughed before stopping and looking at him.

She hadn't noticed but now she took a proper look at him he was looking rather stunning. His jeans clung to him in all the right places and his black v-neck made his muscular body look fabulous!

"Look, I have to go, but your sister is coming over tonight to talk about her horse moving to my yard. Feel free to assist her" She winked cheekily at him before turning and strutting her way to the end of the street before turning and going into the world of busy morning people.

"So. Fit" He whispered, turning grinning and bumping into his little sister. Laughing she pushed passed him and walked away, catching the morning bus.

Mitchie arrived at the spa and walked in. After her confrontation with Shane this morning she wasn't feeling the whole massage and pedicure treatment.

"Mitchie, how can we assist you this fine morning?" Mark, the gay receptionist asked, grinning.

"I think i'm going to swim. Make sure someone is there to do my hair and make up when I come out of the pool and make sure that someone will hold up my towel for when I come out of the pool. Thanks" She ordered before pushing through the now open gate and walking to the changing rooms.

Upon walking in she noticed there were many girls and women from all over in the changing rooms and she glared at most of them as they watched her walk in.

Upon finding the number one locker she noticed that it was currently occupied.

"Who's using this locker?" She shouted to the rest of the people.

"I am" A girl of around her age, maybe a year younger, said loudly. Mitchie could automatically tell she was cocky and wouldn't move easily.

"Well move" Mitchie orderered, glaring at the girl.

"Make me" She teased.

Smirking, Mitchie turned to the locker, yanking it open she grabbed the girls belongings and started chucking them around before she screamed at the top of her voice.

In walked Mark, a scared look on his face.

"Mitchie, darling what happened?" He asked, patting her shoulder and stroking her hair.

"This girl, she attacked me. I want her removed immediately" She ordered and security arrived to assist this girl of the premises.

"Ehmagawd! Hope I didn't disturb your day." She smirked as she watched her leave the changing rooms.

"And off I go"

Mitchie had been swimming for around an hour when she decided her skin started to feel like a prune. She walked to the tiled steps and made her way up them elegantly. The life guard held up her towel and she walked into it, wrapping it around herself.

"Thank you"

Walking into the changing rooms she begun getting changed. A buzzing sounded from inside her locker and she picked her phone up. It was her dad.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"Mitchie, I have a visitor here for you. You've been out of the house for over 4 hours now and this girl needs to talk to you now. She's called Brittany and is here with her brother Shane" He explained and she gasped.

"I'll be right there" She giggled.

"MAKE UP!" She shouted and her hair and make up artists ran over to her and begun to get to work.

Slamming the front door open Mitchie walked into the main hall.

"Dorota!" She screamed and Dorota came to her side and took her bag from her. "Bring me my phone when you've emptied my bag. Make sure my bed is made, room is clean and smells good. Oh and run a bubble bath!"

Smiling and taking one last look at herself in the grand mirror she winked. "Looking gorgeous as always".

Opening the living room door she walked in to see Shane sitting on the piano, his eyes closed as he concentrated on a tune. Her dad was sitting on the sofa, a hot chocolate in his hands as he talked with Brittany.

"Dad" Mitchie called as she walked over. She smiled down at Brittany. "Hey babe" She smiled.

"Hey, I bought Shane as he said you invited him" She explained and Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, but he looks pretty comfy over there so shall we proceed to look around the yard Hun?" She asked and Brittany nodded.

Turning to her father she whispered, "Take Shane to my room, let him have a nap, and whatever Brittany decides will be final. Offer him dinner too. I like him". Nodding he walked over to Shane and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Let's go!" She smiled, linking arms with Brittany and strutting to the back door. She hummed a song as they walked around the stable yard and after a while they stopped.

"I love it here. I'd love to keep my horse here, if it's okay with you?" She asked and Mitchie smirked.

"Sure, it's perfect!" She smiled, turning and looking at the sky.

"Do you and Shane want to stay for dinner? It's no trouble" She offered as they started walking to the home.

"No, sorry we always have a family dinner" She explained and Mitchie frowned.

"Fine, whatever. Look I have to go, you can see yourself out. Shane will be out in a sec, just wait outside the gate. On the street" She growled, glaring at her before walking into the house and slamming the door.

"Get him out, wherever he is. I'm going to bed" She shouted and stomped up to her room. He wasn't there luckily and as she walked over to her window, brushing her long brunette hair she saw Shane talking to Brittany at the gate. Turning she growled, before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Dialling Caitlyn she waited for an answer.

"Hey babe" She greeted, a happy tone to her voice.

"I like him and he obviously likes me too but he's family traditions are getting in the way. Sort it biatch" She cried before hanging up and chucking her phone in the bin.

"I need to relax" She whispered, un-dressing and slipping into her bath.

* * *

_There you go,_

_It was just a second filler chapter if I'm honest but the next will be better. _

_Review and I'll update quicker. _

_Love You,_

_Eloise xxx_


End file.
